The invention relates to a method for reading at least one attribute from an ID token, to a computer program product, and to an ID token, as well as a computer system.
Various methods for administration of the so-called digital identification of a user are known from the state of the art:
Microsoft Windows CardSpace is a client-based digital identity system that is meant to enable Internet users to communicate their digital identity to online services. The disadvantage here, among other things, is that the user can manipulate his digital identity.